bloodhoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
The Great One bellowed loudly, a sign for all of us to come to a stop and rest. I sighed in relief and then gasped for air as the sound of his booming voice echoed all throughout the gorged desert. We, The Alliance, been on this exodus for who knows how long, marching through this seemingly endless sea of red soil under the scorching heat of the sun during the day, and the freezing breeze of the wind during the night. We rarely find food or water, and if we ever do come upon a vegetation patch or a muddy pool, shit would go down and it's every man for himself. The weak ones who couldn't catch up with the rest were left for dead. Brutal, but it’s either that or slow down and risk everyone's lives. It had to be done. And to think all of that is already bad, we are not alone on this journey. We are fully aware that The Savages have been tailing us, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. We were initially confident that they wouldn't stand a chance against us due to our fairly great number, but as that number wears away each passing day, so does our strength and confidence. The only thing that keeps us motivated now is our hopes of making it to The Promised Land. Before all of this, we were living normally in our once beloved home, The Great Valley, clans peacefully coexisting together under the leadership of The Great One, who is the last of his kind. Attacks from The Savages, though a bit frequent, were easily dealt with. Life was almost close to perfect. Then it came - the drought that turned our beloved abode into a lifeless wasteland. Resources became scarce, causing rivalries between clans to rise. Attacks from The Savages, who were also likely affected by the drought as well, began to get more frequent. Things went into chaos, prompting The Great One to make a difficult but a needed decision - to begin The Exodus to The Promised Land. Many were reluctant, but it was the only possible potential choice left, and a choice was gravely needed, so the clan leaders agreed, and thus, The Alliance was born. Ancient words say that The Promised Land is located to where the sun sets. That aside, however, we totally have no clue about where it exactly is located, not even The Great One himself. Hell, we don't know if it even actually exists. We don't know, but we don't care either. We just keep on moving towards the said direction, hoping to reach the place sooner or later. I'd be fine if I died upon reaching the place, at least I made it there. At least I know that somehow, I'll be a part of history. I lay down on the hot sandy ground. I adjusted myself into a comfortable position, the rough tiny pebbles rubbing against my skin providing me a relaxing body scrub, which somehow made me forget for a while our bad situation. I then looked around my surroundings. The first thing I saw was a mother comforting her wailing child, who looked weak and hungry. The mother looked distraught upon her offspring's unfortunate situation. I too could not help but be distraught myself, so I decided to look away. A sad sight indeed. As I turned away, however, the sadness which was just beginning to envelop me, was quickly overcome by joy. There she was. The love of my life. She definitely stands out from the rest among the massive crowd. Her sweet voice. Her slender figure. Her crystal clear eyes. I watched as she tended to the. My Grandfather smoked his whole life. I was about 10 years old when my mother said to him, "If you ever want to see your grandchildren graduate, you have to stop immediately." Tears welled up in his eyes when he realized what exactly was at stake. He gave it up immediately. Three years later he died of lung cancer. It was really sad and destroyed me. My mother said to me- "Don't ever smoke. Please don't put your family through what your Grandfather put us through." I agreed. At 17, I have never touched a cigarette. I must say, I feel a very slight sense of regret for never having done it, because your post gave me cancer anyway.